Intersection dating?
by music4life2009
Summary: Um. I thought I would try to start writing again. So here is a band story. A girl is almost raped and she moves someplace else. She meets a guy and how about you just read. I write stories better than summaries Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Cadets Drum and Bugle Corps or The Blue Devils and I do NOT own any of the music in this. sry about the ending...it's unfinished...way unfinished...  
_

"…_." Talking_

'…_.' Thoughts_

_Untitled…._

A young girl was walking home from school. Her boyfriend Charles had broken up with her earlier that day. She was walking home from school, unfortunately it was raining and she didn't know what bus she was supposed to ride. Her cell phone was about dead there wasn't enough battery power to call her mom. She would have gotten Charles to drive her home but seeing as he broke up with her no chance in that happening. Cars passed by her as she walked. A car did slow down and the driver asked if she wanted a ride home. The guy did go to the girls school and saw her in a few of his classes. The girl got a ride from him.

"Sakura, right?" The young male asked.

"Yes, you?" Sakura asked in return.

"James. You're in a few of my music classes and in AP Calculus and in AP Physics. Can you put your address in my GPS please so I can find your house?"

"Yes." Sakura put in her address. "Thanks for driving me home by the way. Charles drove me to school and then the jerk broke up with me during lunch."

"I'm sorry. I think you're a great girl. I think you're a great clarinet player. By the way that solo in class the other day was amazing."

Sakura smiled. No one had given her such a compliment. "Thank you. You play French horn right?"

"Yup. Well it looks like we are here. Here's my phone number if you need anything." He gave her his phone number.

"Thanks. Maybe we could get together sometime if you wanted too." Sakura replied.

"That would be great. See you tomorrow!"

"Yup, see you tomorrow."

Sakura got out of James' car and went into her house with a smile on her face. This was the best part of the day. She forgot all about Charles, she abjured him.

James stayed a minute just until Sakura got into her house. James watched her long flowing, wavy brown hair sway in the wind and her slim figure glide to her door.

Sakura thought about James. James was a tall, handsome, muscular guy. He had blue eyes and long brown hair that was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. Sakura didn't really talk to James before. Maybe a few times like did we have homework for a class. This was the first real conversation with him since she moved here in summer. She moved to Richmond, Ohio after a bad experience in her old home. Sakura was almost raped by a random guy. Sakura was beaten and the guy was about to rape her when the police got there. Her parents where divorced she was living with her dad and now she is living with her mom Rene. Rene was a doctor. She worked as one of the top doctors in the local hospital. So she wasn't home a lot which was good for Sakura, she liked to be alone and especially like a day like today.

Sakura went in her homework room and put her stuff down. Her bedroom was up stairs on the 2nd floor. Her mom had allowed her to make the 2nd guest bedroom into a work room for her. Rene had her own work room upstairs. They also had a mini gym which had a treadmill and some other work out stuff. They had a big house so it was no problem for Sakura to move in for her final year of high school. She didn't really like her old school that much anyway. She liked it at her new school. She did miss her old band. She thought about going back to see a marching band competition next weekend. Maybe should could get James to go with her. He was in marching band on mellophone. Sakura marched mellophone too but they didn't talk at all. James was the section leader. Sakura was 3rd mellophone out of like 14. Sakura played Clarinet in the wind ensemble, she did trumpet for jazz band and drum corps and then mellophone for marching band. She loved all 3 instruments and was good at all of them. It was the 2nd week of school and the band director wanted her and James to do a duet for marching band which would move her up to 2nd chair mellophone. The mellophone who was sitting 2nd chair doesn't want to do it. She also thought she was better than that guy anyway.

Sakura went and ordered dinner. Rene left some money on the counter and a note asking her to order Chinese for when she got home around 7. It was about 6 now. There was practice today. At 8-10pm. It was Friday night. So she ordered Chinese and she went and finished her homework. By the time she finished her homework the food was here. She went and paid then she ate. Her band director would decide today if she should play it with James. This was the 2nd time she would be featured in the show. The first time she was doing a trumpet solo for the song Blue Shades. Blue shades has a really nice solo. It was meant for clarinet but for marching band she played it on trumpet because that is what her director wanted. If she wanted to earlier she could have been section leader for the clarinet section or trumpet section in the marching band, but she wanted to play mellophone. She marched trumpet for drum-corps. The drum-corps The Cadets had done Blue Shades and she played the trumpet solo. Mr. Foust found that out and asked her to play it for this year. They were doing a little bit different arrangement of Blue Shades but they managed to keep the solo the same. It had been about 2 years since she played the solo but she still knew it and played it well.

Sakura ate her dinner then she went over her solo and the she worked on the duet. Rene was home at 7. Rene ate and listened to her daughter play. After she finished she called Sakura to tell her something before she left for practice.

"Sakura, come here a moment please" Rene called gently but loud enough for her to hear.

"Coming mom"

Sakura put her stuff by the door and then went and sat by her mom.

"Hey how are you?" Rene said.

"Good as I will be. Charles broke up with me and I walked a little way home in the rain before a guy from school noticed and offered a ride home."

"I'm so sorry honey." Rene gave Sakura a hug.

"I didn't have my car because Charles picked me up this morning. Anyway didn't you want to say something?"

"Yeah, you don't mind me going out on a date tonight do you?"

"No of course not. Who are you going with?"

"A co-worker of mine, Aoi. He's a musician too. I will probably be home around 11 if you wanted to stay up and met him. I'm leaving around 9 for a late dinner."

"Well I have to go now. I'll see you when you get home then. You have fun tonight."

"Ok Bye Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her stuff and put it in her silver Volvo and went to the high school for practice. Her mom had gotten the Volvo when she heard Sakura was moving to her house and her car her dad had gotten her was dead.

Sakura went to the band room and pulled out her mellophone and trumpet. She warmed up on the mellophone and then played over Blue Shades solo. She took the last note up the octave to a G way above staff. Mr. Foust heard it and said keep it. He came over to Sakura and told her she needed to try out for districts and states on clarinet and trumpet.

"I'll try out on clarinet. I made states 4 years in a row. The last 2 years I made first chair symphonic band in states."

"O, wow. Nice. Well I'm glad we have you here this year then. We haven't had anybody but my son make states."

"Who is you're son?"

"James, the horn player."

"O, ok."

"Well it's time to get band started, can't wait to hear that duet today!"

And with that Mr. Foust called the band to stretch and they head outside to the stadium for rehearsal. They did a run through of the 1st and 2nd movements. The 3rd movement was the ballad which had the duet the closer was Blue Shades. James had a solo in the beginning of the show.

"James, Sakura, Come up front please. We need to hear the duet. I know you haven't played it together yet but just give it a try. Jacob will direct it."

Jacob was the drum-major. He was a top notch drum major. He had been drum major for the blue-devils drum and bugle corps. He was a trumpet soloist the year Sakura was the Blue Shades soloist 2 years ago. This was Jacob's 2nd year as Blue Devils Drum Major. When they rated the solos Sakura scored the highest. Jacob was a little jealous of her. Sakura and James left the form and went up front.

"Ok here is the tempo." Jacob clicked about 90 bmp. "Ready"

Sakura and James nodded.

Jacob directed 4 then they started. The duet went over amazing. Sakura took the last note up the octave but it sound great with what James was playing.

The whole band was smiling and they clapped. Deep Run would not beat them this year. Sure they were a 50 piece band. But they had their 2 musicians that were secret weapons. Grand Champions was theirs.

"Ok That was amazing guys! O Sakura leave that note up the octave too. That sounded perfect! Oh yeah I haven't told you yet but there's a trumpet mellophone duet I want to add in on the closer. It's after the Blue Shades solo. You up for it James, Sakura?"

"YES!" they both yelled up at Mr. Foust who was in the press box. Those two were eager.

"Sweet Both of you come up here and get the music and I want you to sight read it today. Go get 2 music stands and get up here and get the music."

Sakura put down her mellophone. They ran in got the stands and set them down on the field. Sakura was gunna have to go buy a mellophone stand at this rate. James ran up to his dad and got the music and some tape, so the music wouldn't fall.

"Sakura, are you going to be able to do this? You're chops are gunna be dead after the Blue Shades solo."

"Yes I'll be fine. I've played for 14 hours a day or more all summer while in drum corps which I have been doing since I was an 7th grader."

"Sakura, James, Do you want to do the duet at the written tempo or do you want to take it slower?"

Sakura looked at James and smiled, she wanted to play it at the written tempo.

James said, "Lets see what we can do at the written tempo"

Jacob replied with a grin on his face "Ok here it is." Jacob clicked it off about 180. They looked over it for a minute.

"Ready?" Jacob asked.

Both Sakura and James nodded.

Jacob gave them 3 and they were in. Sakura had the pick up run. They completed the duet with minor problems on James part. He messed up a few of the higher notes but other that it was perfect.

"Very nice job you two very nice job"

The band huddled around James and Sakura and cheered "It's only the beginning of the season and we know we are going to get grand champions!!" This was the best year their marching band has had. Since Sakura came they have improved a whole lot from last year. Last year they did really well for a band their size but they just didn't have the musical talented players. James was really good but Sakura was better. James was the field commander and Sakura was the wind captain for the band. With their positions in the band you would think they talked a lot. They didn't, until now. The only reason Sakura wasn't mellophone section leader was because she wasn't at that high school last year. The senior section leader from the previous year chooses next years section leader for that section.

James and Sakura talked a little after practice about the 2 duets they were doing.

"So how about we get together and perfect the 2 duets?" Sakura asked shyly.

"That would be cool. When do you want to get together?" James asked his blue eyes bright and wide.

"What about tomorrow my house since you know where it is. Say about 1:30pm I should be up and ready by then." Sakura replied.

"Sounds sweet. I'll bring pizza and soda."

"Ok well I have to get going. I have to met my mom's boyfriend at 11. Oh yeah here's my phone number." Sakura handed over a bright blue piece of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Ok See you tomorrow"

"See ya"

With that the two parted. When Sakura got home it was about 10:30. Sakura grabbed some left over Chinese and turned the tv on and waited for her mom to get home.

It was about 11pm when Sakura's mom opened the door and her and Aoi stepped in.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Sakura, how was practice?"

"Good, The duet went over great and we got another duet."

"Sweet, why don't I got get some soda and you and Aoi can talk."

"Ok, thanks mom."

Aoi came and sat by Sakura.

"So Sakura, I hear you are a musician. You're mom talks highly of you at work."

With that Sakura smiled pleased that her mom talks about her. Her dad didn't do that at all.

"Yeah, I play clarinet, trumpet and mellophone."

"Nice."

Then Rene came back with the sodas and they talked for about an hour. Aoi got up as said he was going to go.

"It's late and u had wine. Why don't you spend the night in the guest bedroom. My ex-husband left some of his old clothes here, you can have them. He was about your size."

"Ok, thanks" He then turned to Sakura. "Your mom told me that you had a solo in you marching band show. I would like to hear you play it sometime."

"Ok, I could play it now if you would like. So I don't have to warm up as much as I would have to tomorrow."

"Sure."

Sakura went and got her trumpet and played a few notes before she went out to the living room.

"Very nice trumpet Sakura, what kind is it?"

"Bach Professional. I don't remember the model. The mouthpiece is gold plated. It's the one the Cadets drum and bugle corps. They allow me to play on my own trumpet for solo's then I use theirs for the rest of the show. My trumpet is actually better than what they give us."

"Very nice."

"See if you recognize the solo before I tell you what it is."

Sakura played through the solo and she played it perfect including the G way above staff. A screamer note some musicians would call it. About half way through the solo Aoi smiled and what talent this young girl has and he knew what solo it was.

"Very nice Sakura, was that the solo from Blue Shades?"

"Yes it was."

"You have a lot of talent for music. Are you going to be a music education major when you go to college?"

"Yes. I think I will go to bed now. It was nice meeting you. Mr. Sakuasuho."

"Ok, You can call me Aoi and Goodnight."

"Night Sakura" Rene beamed proud of Sakura and what she has accomplished since she started band. Sakura actually started playing when she was really young and she took private lessons on piano then she picked up clarinet and took private lessons for that. Sakura went to bed.

It was about 11 the next morning when Sakura's alarm went off. Rene was gone, she had work. Sakura went and took a shower then she went downstairs ate some breakfast and went and did some homework and played on the computer for a little while. It was about 1pm when she got a phone call from James.

"Hey, Sakura. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Cheese or pepperoni. Hand Tossed. I love the fluffy crust."

"Sweet, That's what I like too. Well I'll be over in about 30 minutes. See you soon."

With that they hung up.

James got the pizza and headed over to Sakura's house. Before that he got some coke from wal-mart. James glided handsomely up to Sakura's door with the food and his house. He set his horn down and knocked.

"Coming" Sakura called happily.

Sakura was happy. Her day was good so far. It was bright and sunny outside. Sakura wanted to go outside to eat and practice. Sakura opened the door to let James in. Sakura had long black shorts and a light blue tank top. She let her hair down and it was a little wavy. Her green eyes were bright and sparkling. James set his stuff down and put the pizza on the table

"Sakura, how are you today?"

"I'm good."

Sakura gave James a hug. James was taller than Sakura. Sakura was about 5'5 and James was about 6'2. Sakura was really starting to like James as more than a friend.

"So lets eat then practice." James said.

"Sweet, lets eat outside. It's really nice out."

Sakura had already set plates and cups outside on the table that was on the back porch. Sakura grabbed the box of pizza and headed outside. She put the pizza down and let James pick his seat. James sat down, then Sakura sat down and opened the box. James took a piece of pizza and so did Sakura. They were silently eating for a few minutes before James spoke.

"You have a really nice house here Sakura."

"Thanks, Do you want to practice outside or inside?"

"Let practice inside and then go outside to see if we can fit some visual's in this stuff."

"Ok!"

They finished eating the pizza then they took everything inside. Sakura put the leftover pizza in the fridge and then she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"James, we can practice in here." James followed Sakura to her practice room. James put down his mellophone case and took out his mellophone. Sakura's trumpet and mellophone were already out so she picked up her mellophone off it's stand and played a few notes.

"Do you want to count off?" James asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied. "1,2,3" Sakura had a pick up run. They played through the duet a couple times and they were ready to stop practicing.

"Lets go out side and relax and maybe add the visuals since it is just a little plain just standing up." James suggested.

"Sure!"

\Suddenly, James took Sakura and kissed her cheek, Sakura blushed. They went and worked on visuals. James' dad sent him a text message to come home. Then it was time for James to leave.

"Well Sakura, I have to go. My dad wants me home before dinner. Its been fun today and we got a lot done. Can't wait till Monday."

"See you Monday James."

"See you later."

A couple of months passed and they had their final competition that would make or break them for states. They won everything in their class at every competition so grand champions wasn't that far from their grasps.

Sakura and James really liked each other but they really wouldn't admit it to each other. Several people told them to go out with each other but they wouldn't go out. Sakura told James about the incident that scared her and made her scared to date anyone. It was their final competition the band had a really great performance earlier. They were a AA band about 30 in the horn line and 6 in the guard. Full Battery and 7 in the pit.

Sakura and James were going up for the awards along with the 2 drum majors and other captains and seniors that wanted to go up for the awards. They went though all the awards Sekushi High and got 1st in everything.

"The Grand Champions of the Clearmont Invitiational is……" Then there was a slight pause. "Sekushi High School Marching Mustangs!"

The little 50 piece band yelled. A smile so big on all the seniors face. The group went up for awards and saluted, the band ran down on the field with the others. Then they got to their bus and changed into their uniforms for an encore performance, the grand champion band would perform. They went and performed and hand a great time. A few more weeks past and the band won states.

James was going over to Sakura's house on Saturday.

'I think I will ask her out on Saturday, I really like her. There is just something about her I don't know.'

Saturday came and James was at Sakura's house. They were talking about band and how great the season was and they were both seniors.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Yes" Sakura smiled, she thought she knew what he was going to ask.

"I can tell you like me. I don't know how much but…" James took Sakura's hand in his own. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will and I like you a lot."

Sakura leaned against James, her head on his shoulder. Sakura was smiling for the rest of the day.__


	2. Chapter 2 Authors note with part chapter

Authors Note:

I am having a little trouble writing the 2nd chapter. So I have decided to just put a little bit up for right now. And if anybody would like to help me write this story, please e-mail me at that would be a great help. I would like a musician to help write but anybody who knows anything about music I would consider. I will be looking over your profile and reading some of your stories.

Please I am stuck and want some help.

Don't forget to include your name. A link to your profile would be great. Thanks.

Musically,

Courtney

And here is part of Chapter 2

Sakura couldn't be any happier. She hadn't really had a real boyfriend before, but she did now. Charles didn't want her for anything but her body, which she never gave him. The next day at school was interesting since they both had band every day together.

James picked Sakura up for school that morning. While driving, James took Sakura's hand and squeezed it once. They got to school, still holding hands as they walked into the band room and put their instruments into the locker. From there they walked to their first-block class, English. English went by slowly--an hour and a half of Shakespeare. James and Sakura wrote letters to each other back and forth. They had already finished reading the play before class. It didn't take them very long, since they were reading _Romeo and Juliet_. After English, James went to jazz band and Sakura went to creative writing.

_I wish I could hold Sakura and kiss her. She's such a great girl... funny, smart, talented, everything a guy could want. I wonder what Dad will say when he sees us together._ James and Sakura usually went to practice during their free time since they both had states in two months.

James' dad had a planning block when the kids had a free block, so James and Sakura went to his office holding hands.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How was science?"

"Same as usual, boring."

Mr Faust was still looking at the computer screen. Finally he turned around and saw the couple sitting on the couch holding hands. "Are you two our couple now?"

"Yep," Sakura said.

Mr. Faust smiled a little. He liked Sakura. "Well, you go practice. I need to talk to James for a minute."

"Alright." Sakura left the room.

"James... I'm glad you picked her. Don't hurt her, Son; she's a good girl. You can go practice now," Mr. Faust said, smiling. He was happy about his son's current girl.

James came up behind Sakura while she played and slipped his arms around her waist. Sakura stopped and leaned back against him. He kissed her neck, and they stood that way till James got his French horn. The two practiced until twenty minutes before school ended.

"Want to go get something to eat? My treat," James asked.

"Sure."

"OK, let's go see if Dad wants anything."

"Alright."

James and Sakura went to Mr. Faust's office.

"Dad? We are going to get some food. Want anything?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Probably the Chinese place in town."

"Alright. Get me some beef and broccoli and egg drop soup. Hang on; let me give you some money." Mr. Faust took out his wallet and gave James a twenty-dollar bill.

"Keep the change. I'll be here until 3:30, so just bring it home."

"Alright. Can Sakura stay over for a while? We have some calc and English homework to do."

"Yeah, that's fine, if it's OK with her mother."

"Sweet! See you at home!"

Sakura and James left. They got in his black Volvo, kissed, and left. Sakura and James got their food and went to Jame's house to eat. Sakura held the food on her lap and the couple talked on the way home.


	3. Chapter 2 Full Chapter

25/12/2008 14:22:00

Part 2...of A band story....

Sakura couldn't be any happier. She hadn't really had a real boyfriend before, but she did now. Charles didn't want her for anything but her body, which she never gave him. The next day at school was interesting since they both had band every day together.

James picked Sakura up for school that morning. While driving, James took Sakura's hand and squeezed it once. They got to school, still holding hands as they walked into the band room and put their instruments into the locker. From there they walked to their first-block class, English. English went by slowly--an hour and a half of Shakespeare. James and Sakura wrote letters to each other back and forth. They had already finished reading the play before class. It didn't take them very long, since they were reading _Romeo and Juliet_. After English, James went to jazz band and Sakura went to creative writing.

_I wish I could hold Sakura and kiss her. She's such a great girl... funny, smart, talented, everything a guy could want. I wonder what Dad will say when he sees us together._ James and Sakura usually went to practice during their free time since they both had states in two months.

James' dad had a planning block when the kids had a free block, so James and Sakura went to his office holding hands.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How was science?"

"Same as usual, boring."

Mr Faust was still looking at the computer screen. Finally he turned around and saw the couple sitting on the couch holding hands. "Are you two our couple now?"

"Yep," Sakura said.

Mr. Faust smiled a little. He liked Sakura. "Well, you go practice. I need to talk to James for a minute."

"Alright." Sakura left the room.

"James... I'm glad you picked her. Don't hurt her, Son; she's a good girl. You can go practice now," Mr. Faust said, smiling. He was happy about his son's current girl.

James came up behind Sakura while she played and slipped his arms around her waist. Sakura stopped and leaned back against him. He kissed her neck, and they stood that way till James got his French horn. The two practiced until twenty minutes before school ended.

"Want to go get something to eat? My treat," James asked.

"Sure."

"OK, let's go see if Dad wants anything."

"Alright."

James and Sakura went to Mr. Faust's office.

"Dad? We are going to get some food. Want anything?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Probably the Chinese place in town."

"Alright. Get me some beef and broccoli and egg drop soup. Hang on; let me give you some money." Mr. Faust took out his wallet and gave James a twenty-dollar bill.

"Keep the change. I'll be here until 3:30, so just bring it home."

"Alright. Can Sakura stay over for a while? We have some calc and English homework to do."

"Yeah, that's fine, if it's OK with her mother."

"Sweet! See you at home!"

Sakura and James left. They got in his black Volvo, kissed, and left. Sakura and James got their food and went to Jame's house to eat. Sakura held the food on her lap and the couple talked on the way home.

"So tell me more about yourself." James asked.

"Well not much to know about me. Just and avid musician. I do like to write stories and poems in my spare time.

"That's cool. Can I read them sometime?"

"Yeah. Sure. "

They got to the house and kissed then James opened the car door and took the food for her. The couple went in the house. James set the food on the table. Mr. Foust would be home in about a half hour. James got plates, silverware, and cups out he put his dad's food on the counter with everything. Before James could open his food Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lets go sit in the living room and eat." Sakura asked.

"Alright, go get your food and you may need to let go of me."

Sakura laughed and let go. They got their stuff and went to the living room and turned on the TV. The finished eating. James had some soy sauce on his face.

"James, come here" Sakura asked nicely with a grin on her face.

Sakura kissed james mouth and got it off. James smiled. He wanted to kiss her so bad. James put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently. James didn't know why Sakura had moved here to Ohio. Sakura was by herself a lot of the time. She was a quiet girl.

'She will tell me when she is ready to talk about it.' James thought to himself.

A few minutes later Mr. Foust walked in the door.

"Hey kids."

"Hi dad"

"Hi Mr. Foust"

"Your food is on the table, dad"

"Thanks, James. Keep the change.

Mr. Foust went and got his food. He came and sat down on the single chair by the couch where James and Sakura were sitting. Mr. Foust smiled at the couple when he sat down.

"How was your day James, Sakura?"

"It was good." Sakura replied.

"Same" James said after her.

"You have a really nice house, Mr. Foust." Sakura said nicely.

"Why think you, Sakura." Mr. Foust replied gently.

"James, text your mom and say we've already eaten."

"Alright"

So they chatted for another hour or so and it was about 6 now. The talked about a lot of different things.

"James, we should go practice and then I need to go home."

"Alright, lets go to my room."

The two got up and went to James room and they practiced for a little while, well actually 3 hours. Time flies when you are having fun practicing and talking. Sakura's mom called her during that time and wanted her home before 9:30 pm. They realized it was 9pm and got Sakura's stuff packed up. James took some of Sakura's stuff to his car. The couple got in the car and went to Sakura's hours.

"Sweetheart?" James asked.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am in love with you too."

James took Sakura home and her mom was already home.

**flashback, earlier that day with Rene and Aoi**

Aoi called and asked Rene on a date for that evening. Aoi wouldn't tell her where they were going but that she had to be dressed really nice for dinner. Aoi also invited her parents and his parents to the dinner. What she didn't know was that Aoi was playing on asking her to marry him. He hoped she would say yes, he wants to be with her forever and have a family. Aoi loved her daughter, such a talented young girl and he wanted to help her any way shape or form. Aoi and Rene had been dating for a while now. Aoi loved Rene and he showed it every time he spoke about her, saw her etc. They went out for dinner and it was just after they finished their main meal.

"Rene, I know I haven't known you for the longest time but these past few months…" Aoi trailed off and got down on one knee in front Rene. Rene smiled and heads turned toward the couple.

"I have grown to love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rene, I love you, will you marry me?"

There was a slight pause before Rene go down and hugged him and said yes.

"Yes, I love you and I will marry you!"

Some of the girls squeaked in happiness and how cute it was and some sighed in relief. The newly engaged couple ordered their desert then they went home. They got home and they were going to tell Sakura when she got home. Aoi was living with Rene and Sakura now.

**End Flashback.**

James helped Sakura take her stuff inside. Sakura saw her mom and Aoi curled up on the couch. Aoi turned his head and said "Hey Sakura, go put your stuff away and come back down here please."

There was a smile on his face and it looked like Rene was going to fall asleep.

Sakura and James went up to her room and dropped off her stuff. They both went down stairs and stood in front of Rene and Aoi. Rene lifted her head off of Aoi's chest and sat up with a smile on his face.

"Sakura, Your mother and I are engaged."

"That's great! I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks you."

"O and this is James, he's my boyfriend." Sakura said.

"That's nice honey. I'm glad."

"Well I have to get back to my house now."

Sakura walked James to they door.

"Call me tomorrow and we will make plans to go out sometime this weekend. Ok?"

"Alright, I'll call you." Sakura responded.

James kissed Sakura goodnight and went home.

Five months past and it was wedding time for Rene and Aoi. It was a beautiful day outside and their wedding was outside on the lawn of a country house that Aoi's parents owned in Ohio. The wedding was short. They said their vows and left for their honey moon. It was July 12th and Sakura and James had to go back to Cadets the day after tomorrow. The summer ended at school began for the couple.

Chapter 3 to come later. I might add to this chapter. Maybe. I am going on vacation June 13. I'll see what I can do with this over time. So yeah. Thanks for reading.

If anybody wants to be my beta for this story that would be amazing. Email me at 

Thanks

Courtney

O yeah…

Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
